degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unbelievable/@comment-4109358-20140311030438/@comment-24716272-20140311150456
Seriously? I say one sentence and all of this accusation follows? I'm sorry if people took one comment out of context, and assumed I was being a hypocrite or something, but all I was insinuating was that I was tired of the Des drama, in general. In all honesty, I have been since the day after Fresh Start went viral. I said that I wanted this to end, because I do. I HATE Des, and the drama that revolves around him has just gotten stressful and repetitive for me. I understand that everyone is trying to blow off steam and vent. That's fine. I didn't say anyone was wrong for doing so. My post had nothing to do with the circumstances and what was right or wrong. It was my own feelings on the situation. '''None of us were accusing you of anything. Just like how you were expressing your feelings, so too were those of us who didn't appreciate how dismissive your comment sounded. That's all. '''Never did I once say that he doesn't deserve the hate, because he totally does. I did not say that anyone should silence themselves. I was not trying to tell people how to react. I sure as hell was not trying to sound holier than thou either. I personally just find the drama exhausting. It was merely my OWN personal feelings on the matter. I express that and get criticized by every single soul? '''Okay, seriously? Four people questioned your comment. Saying you're being "criticized by every single soul" on here's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think? Relax. No one was ever accusing you of the things you mentioned, they were just confused about your change of heart regarding the Des drama. It really could have come at a better time, and if you clarified yourself, maybe others wouldn't ~misconstrue your post. I for one never once accused you of trivializing the enormity of the situation, nor have I made any other assumptions about you. I was simply making an observation and I'll be damned if I feel like a bitch for it. ''''I also don't like when people make indirect posts calling me out. It makes me feel shitty for trying to keep things under control AND for feeling a certain way.I'm sorry if people think I'm being insensitive, or something. I apologize if what I said was offensive, but wow, I feel like everyone just came up and assumed the worst in me after making one comment. Maybe I could have picked a better time to say all of this, but since I was already called out for making one opposing remark, it is what it is, I guess. ' ''I will assume that by "indirect posts" you're referring to the one I made about hypocrisy last night. It speaks volumes when your immediate concern is that it's about you, honestly. It wasn't, although to be frank I don't appreciate how some people misinterpret every little comment I make as some sort of passive aggressive insult against other users on here. I'm not about that. Everyone who truly understands me knows that I will not hesitate to speak up if I disagree or have an issue with someone else. I don't need to hide under indirect comments. I must say, your entire post, in all its defensiveness, made me completely regret ever writing that comment because now YOU'RE the one seeming to assume the worst about those of us who dared to question your stance on the matter. You are entitled to express your feelings, but so am I and everyone else. Just as your opposing remark wasn't meant to be taken as a personal attack, so too was my comment. Anyways, I'm probably only exacerbating things so I'll just leave this alone. Sigh.